


And Ever And Always

by romeoandjulietyouwish



Series: Lis Writes Vox Machina [5]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romeoandjulietyouwish/pseuds/romeoandjulietyouwish
Summary: In the years that follow the binding of Vecna, the members of Vox Machina are visited by ravens.
Relationships: Grog Strongjaw & Pike Trickfoot, Keyleth & Vilya | Viridian, Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Vex'ahlia, Scanlan Shorthalt/Pike Trickfoot
Series: Lis Writes Vox Machina [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026871
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	And Ever And Always

**Author's Note:**

> Ohhhh boy the ending of vox machian fucked me up man holy shit. But damn it was so good. Anyways enjoy this incredible bittersweet fic :D
> 
> Did I openly weep writing this? Yep. I sure did.

_Ravens are often said to be bad omens, bringing loss upon those they see. But those who study ravens, know that ravens act as a connection between the material plane and the afterlife._

Ravens seem an ever-present part of Vox Machina’s lives in the years that follow the defeat of Vecna. They grow accustomed to the presence of them around their homes and cities, keeping a watchful eye on all of them. Some might call it silly or childish, but there is not one member among them that does not believe wholeheartedly that these birds have been sent to them by Vax’ildan himself. 

On the night Pike asks Scanlan to marry her, there’s a raven on the tree outside their window. 

As Pike undoes her buns, setting the pins neatly in their tray, Scanlan enters their room, his arms full of wood for the hearth. He gives Pike a smile before kicking the door shut with his foot and dumping the wood unceremoniously on the floor before the fireplace. Pike fixes him a quick look over her shoulder that has him quickly picking the wood up and adding it to the fire. 

“I had lunch with Kaylie today,” Pike tells him. 

“Did you? And I wasn’t invited,” he teases.

Pike takes out her earrings, “I had something I wanted to talk to her about and…” She shakes her head, unsure where to end that thought. Instead, she starts over. 

“I’ve been thinking,” Pike rises from the vanity, turning to face Scanlan as he kneels in front of the fire. Scanlan hums to show he’s listening. “We’ve been together for quite some time now and-”

“I hope you’re not about to break up with me, Pike,” Scanlan turns around, his lips curled up in a smile, “because I just carried this firewood all the way up the stairs for you, and my back aches-”

“Shut up,” Pike rolls her eyes and slaps his shoulder. “I’m not breaking up with you. I-I’m asking you to marry me.” Scanlan’s eyes widen and his mouth drops closed. “Now I’m no good at words, I didn’t prepare a fancy speech or anything like that, I don’t even have a ring. But I love you, Scanlan. I can’t imagine myself being happy with anyone else. Will you spend the rest of your life with me?” 

Scanlan’s face splits into a big goofy grin as he walks over to her and takes her hands in his, “There is quite literally nowhere else I’d rather be than by your side.” 

“Is that a yes?” Pike teases, putting her arms around his neck. 

“Of course that’s a yes!” Scanlan says immediately. He pulls her in for a kiss and when they pull apart, something catches Pike’s eye. Perched on the windowsill is a raven, watching them. She smiles and taps Scanlan’s shoulder, pointing at the bird. Scanlan smiles a little sadder.

“Do I have your approval, Stringbean?” Pike asks the raven. The bird caws once and flaps away into the night. 

“I think that’s a yes,” Scanlan hugs her to his side and kisses her cheek.

Grog is sitting in the living room of the home he shares with the gnomes, a book open in his lap. He’s been reading this story for what feels like ages, the words slowly and steadily coming out smoother and more confident. Pike sits next to him, reading over his shoulder as he reads out loud. 

“The pre-predicament,” he carefully sounds out the long word, looking to Pike for her approval before continuing, “they were in was unparalleled to any they had faced before,” Grog reads slowly. “Dusk had fallen and time was running short. The heroes were forced to-to-”

“Reconvene,” Pike supplies. 

“Reconvene back at their tower and wait until the next dawn before they could try again to defeat their foe.” Grog lets out a long breath and relaxes back against the couch. 

“Grog!” Pike cheers, jumping to her feet so she’s closer to his eye level. “That was so good! You hardly needed my help at all.” She smiles up at her friend with pride. 

“It was good?” Grog asks a bit nervously. 

“It was so good,” Pike wraps her arms around his neck. “I’m very proud of you.” Grog beams and hugs his buddy back, careful not to squeeze too tight. 

As Pike pulls back, Grog looks down at the book, “I, uh, I kinda wanna find out what happens next.” 

She smiles a little wider, “Why don’t you keep reading then? I need to go run some errands, so why don’t you tell me all about it tonight, huh?” 

Grog nods, already opening the book back up. He doesn’t notice when Pike disappears from his side. The reading is slow going, but Grog miraculously finds that he enjoys every moment of it. He doesn’t know how long he’s been reading for when a loud caw comes from outside. Grog lifts his head to see a black raven watching him through the glass. 

He grins. “Hi, Vax,” Grog says to the bird. He holds up the book, “I’m almost done with this book, it’s alright, but I’m waitin’ to see if I can convince Scanlan to buy me one of them dirty books. Maybe for my birthday.” 

The bird lets out a sound that sounds like a drawn-out “ha”. 

He looks down at the book, “You wanna stick around? I could read to you if you’d like.” The raven answers by settling down on the sill, looking at Grog. He smiles, “Well alright then.” He clears his throat and begins to read aloud once more. 

Percy finds Vex in the garden of their home, leaning against Trinket as she looks up at the bright blue sky. Her face is calm, but Percy knows her well enough to see that her mind is whirling. 

“Mind if I join you?” Percy asks as he approaches. Vex looks over at him and smiles gently. Instead of answering, she moves over so he can lean against Trinket with her. Percy is sure to give the bear and quick pat as he sits down. They sit in silence for a few moments, just watching the puffy clouds roll by. Percy turns to look at her. “What’s got you so deep in thought?” 

Vex seems to ignore him. “I saw that same raven again today. It followed me from the bench to the bakery and then back home. You know I’m not one for superstition, but I think it’s him.” 

Percy takes her hand, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. “As do I. But there’s something more than that isn’t there?” 

Vex’s eyes remain on the sky as she takes a breath and says, “I’m pregnant.” She glances at him quickly, taking in his stunned expression before looking away again. “Trinket was the one who figured it out. He was being very protective as I was coming home, he would hardly let anyone pass within ten feet of me. Anyways, I asked him what was wrong when we got back and he said that he needed to keep me and my cub safe.” Vex scratches the bear. “I talked to a cleric at the temple and she seconded it.” Vex turns to look at him, “I’m pregnant.”

He squeezes her hand, “That’s wonderful news, darling.” There’s something in Vex’s tone and the solemn look on her face that makes him asked, “Is this not good news?” 

She sighs and sits up, turning to face him. Now he can see the tears gathering in her eyes. “It is. I am so excited, you have no idea how happy I am. But...whenever I thought about the future or having children, Vax was always there. He-He said he would always be by my side and I…” She takes a shaky breath. “I hate myself for being upset with him that he’s not here for me and that he won’t ever get to meet our child.” Vex’s lip wobbles as she struggles to say the last few words. “I miss him so much.” Vex breaks into a heart-wrenching sob that has Percy immediately pulling her into an embrace. 

“Shh…” He gently rocks Vex side to side as she sobs. He can’t help but get a little misty-eyed at thinking of his own family and his own brothers and sisters, but he quells those feelings. There will be time for those later. Right now Vex needs him. He rubs her back as he feels his shirt grow damp with her tears. 

Trinket lets out a huff, alerting the couple back to the bear. As they lift their heads, they see a raven perched on top of Trinket’s side, watching them. Vex’s eyes go a little wide.

“Hi,” she whispers. She wipes her eyes. Percy watches as his wife extends a hand to the bird and it waddles over to her hand, tapping her fingers lightly. Vex laughs through her tears. “I’m pregnant,” she tells him. “I don’t know if you heard. I wish so badly that you could be here right now.” She sighs; the raven nudges her fingers a little more. “I...I don’t know if I can do this without you. But I have Percy,” he squeezes her waist, “and the rest of our friends who I suspect won’t be far once they find out about the baby.” Percy hums in agreement. “Who knows, maybe we’ll even name them after you.” 

Percy scoffs, “As if he needs that ego boost.” Vex laughs, the sound seems to startle the raven who flies off just as quickly as he came. Vex sags against Percy as they watch the raven fly away. 

As the years go by, the mantle doesn’t seem to rest as heavy on Keyleth’s shoulders. She stands stronger and more confidently than ever before. She’s been leading her people for some time now and slowly but surely she’s grown into the leader that her father and her friends always believed she could be.

The cherry blossoms, once again in full bloom, remind her of a day many years ago when the mantle placed upon her shoulders seemed to carry the weight of the world. This memory is not painful, more bittersweet. A few people mill around the tree, some acknowledge her, some don’t. It doesn’t much matter to her as she stands before the enormous tree. 

She catches sight of a familiar raven perched in the branches, watching her from in between the flowers. She smiles at the raven and gives him a little wave. Looking over her shoulder and finding the people have mostly dispersed, she begins to talk to him.

“I got a letter from Allura today. She requested my presence at another council meeting next month.” Keyleth starts to wring her fingers together, a habit she hasn’t quite been able to quell. “This time my dad won’t come with me, he said if I can lead and defend our people I can handle a council meeting.” She shakes her head. “I’m not so sure. Those meetings always make me nervous and-and it gets hard to breathe and then they’ll ask me questions that I don’t have the answers to and I never know what to say and everyone stares at me-” 

The raven lands on a lower branch, it’s head tipped to the side. Keyleth places one hand on the tree and the other to her chest and takes a long drag of air. The bird makes a noise that sounds almost like concern. She shakes her head at him and takes another long breath. “I’m alright. It’s just something I’m going to need to get used to. It helps that Allura will be there.” She smiles a little at the raven. “And Percy or Cassandra might have to be there too. So, I won’t be alone. You don’t have to worry about me.” If ravens could roll their eyes, Keyleth is pretty sure this one would be. “Anyways,” she tucks a loose piece of hair out of her face, “Pike is coming by in a few days to-”

Keyleth is interrupted by the familiar sound of a tree opening. She turns around to see one of the larger trees nearby opening. Keyleth tightens her grip on her staff, ready for whatever may come through. 

Through the portal, she can see a halfling woman in a yellow dress standing in what looks like a jungle. But Keyleth’s eyes are only on the half-elven woman in the opening, a woman she hasn’t seen in more than twenty-five years. She looks different, more tanned, longer, wilder hair, curling vines instead of her leg, but Keyleth still recognizes her. 

She gasps, clutching her hands to her chest, her staff falling to the ground, and starts to run towards her. “Mom!” She shouts as the woman steps through the tree and engulfs her in a big hug. “Mom,” she says softer, sobbing a little as her mother hugs her impossible tight. 

Vilya pulls back a little and takes Keyleth’s face between her hands. “My Keyleth,” she smiles, “you’re so grown up.” 

“You’re real?” Keyleth asks, leaning into her mother’s hands. 

Her mother nods and kisses the top of her head before hugging her tighter. “I think we have a lot of catching up to do.”

Keyleth smiles against her mother’s shoulder, “Yeah, we do.” Above them she sees the raven fly off towards the setting sun with a soft flap of its wings and she sinks deeper into Vilya’s arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! 
> 
> Tumblr- @romeoandjulietyouwish


End file.
